A Torn Soul
by Dustyiscool1
Summary: Things are changing at Piston Peak Base. When Blade's past comes back to haunt him it's up to his friends to help. Join us for and all new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

It was slightly windy as the morning rain pattered lightly on the grounds of a cemetery. Many plots could be seen, and nearly all of them were filled. At one of them, a lone red helicopter was parked in front of a headstone.

"I'm so sorry", the helicopter whispered, "I didn't save you in time." The rain started pouring even harder as tears flowed down his nose. "I'm sorry", he whispered again even more quietly. He looked at the headstone. The headstone said,

 _"Nick Loopin' Lopez_

 _Still looping in the heavens."_

The red helicopter opened a door on his side. A hoist came out of it. In the hook was a vibrantly beautiful red rose, which was lowered gently next to the stone. The helicopter then backed up and slowly made his way to the front gates of the cemetery. Once there, started his engine. The rotors began spinning, and soon he was airborne. Back at the grave, a white translucent figure rose from the ground. The ghost was a helicopter with an egg-shaped body and two landing skids. He looked up to see the other helicopter disappearing through the storm clouds.

"One day we'll be reunited.", the ghost said, "I'm still with you, Blazin' Blade Ranger." With that said, the ghost descended back into the ground.

Blade landed back the air attack base. Shutting off his engine, he rolled away from the helipad toward his hangar. Maru came out of his shop to see him doing so.

"Hey there, Blade. How are-" He was cut off when he saw the dried tear stains on his nose. Maru looked down in shame, remembering Nick.

"Don't worry about it.", Blade reassured him, "I'm okay, now." Maru only gave a weak smile, then returned to his shop. The forklift looked at the framed portrait of Nick hanging on the wall of corrugated iron. Maru sighed and resumed working on another project of his.

"Um, Maru?", a voice asked behind him. Maru turned around and saw Blade in front of him.

"Yes, Chief?", he replied.

Blade asked him, "Could you have everybody meet in the speakeasy hangar tomorrow? I'm not mad about you watching the show. It's just that I want Nick's memory to live on."

Maru smiled and said, "Sure thing, Boss."

That evening, Blade was sleeping in his hangar when a clattering noise startled him awake.

"Huh? What was that? Drip? Avalanche? Blackout?" He looked around and saw a moving shadow through the window of his door. As he was about to open it, a white transparent figure lunged at him.

Blade's eyes went impossibly wide. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream woke up everyone at the base, including Drip, since he was a heavy sleeper. No more than five minutes later, Dipper and the others opened the door to Blade's hangar. When she did, she was met with Blade shivering with fear, his eyes widened tremendously. Dipper was horrified at this sight and immediately lowered her left pontoon against his nose, trying to comfort him in any way she could.

"It's okay, Blade. It's okay.", she whispered. This did little to calm him down. When he finally did, Windlifter rolled in and ushered Dipper and the others out.

Dipper immediately went to the hangar that Dusty use to be in, until he was certified. She went in and found the radio he used to call Propwash.

"I hope it's still tuned to their frequency.", she thought nervously. Pressing on the button, she spoke into the microphone. "Hello? Propwash Junction?" She immediately got a response.

"Yes, this is Propwash Junction." Dipper immediately recognized the voice on the other end. "Dustmuffin?", she squealed.

"Oh, hey there, Dipper.", Dusty greeted her, "What's up?

Dipper replied with worry, "There's something wrong with Blade! We need you again since we're short handed. I'm sorry if this is a bad time!"

"It's okay, Dipper! That's terrible!", Dusty said, "I'll be there ASAP." He immediately hung up, leaving Dipper only slightly pacified. She took another look at a quivering Blade from across the runway, ever fearful for his well-being. "Please hurry, Dusty."

 **AN: A new exciting story. This chapter is most of the Barffy001 work so give credit to him/her. I did get permission to us it. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arival and traps

"Belinda" Dusty said as he nudged me "Come on get up."

"Go away, le'me sleep" I mumbled as I shifted slightly on my nest of leaves. I was not gonna be woken up at the crake of dawn after being on patrol for part of the night. I sometimes went for a walk around the boundaries to check for any suspicious activity and to keep enemy's away. There had been a couple of young wild colts that kept trying to steal the mares away for the stables. For mustangs they were very brave but also stupid.

"Oh stop grumbling and get up" countered Dusty "You can sleep later. There's something wired happening and Piston Peak and Dipper is hoping that we could come up."

"What, Dipper calling in the middle of the night" I said without even opening my eyes. It was a surprise that she even did that.

"Actually it was about an hour ago" said Dusty "And now it is daybreak. So come on we've got to go. I've already spoken to the others and I have got the all clear. So get yourself out of bed." And with that said he gave me a shove in the ribs and I got up in a hurry.

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up. Don't get your tail in a twist" I grumbled as I stretched myself out. After saying good bye to the residents of Propwash Junction and two-leggers that had come to see us off, we left and banked off towards Piston Peak.

"So what did Dipper say exactly" I asked after a while. I was starting to become curious about what was going on at Piston Peak.

"Dipper didn't exactly say" Dusty answered me as he glanced over. "She said _"There's something wrong with Blade! We need you again since we're short-handed. I'm sorry if this is a bad time!"_ And that was about all."

"Okay" I said slowly as I started thinking about what was wrong with Blade. He was fine when we last saw him, unless Nick had gone and done something stupid. But he did promise that he wouldn't show himself to Blade until we got things sorted out.

"It all sounds very strange to me" said Dusty as we flew over other pasture and land with lots of trees.

"So you now believe the smokejumpers story about their haunted hangar. Never thought that you would see it how I see it" I said teasingly.

"What, no" Dusty shot back. "I have never fallen for their stories."

"Okay, whatever you say." I answered "But when we get there I need a nap. It's very tiring going around the boundaries."

"You and your patrols" said Dusty before perking up. "Race you to Piston Peak."

"You-re on" I answered as we sped off towards Piston Peak.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time we reached Piston Peak. Dusty had won the race of course but I was still right behind him. Once we had landed at the base the team swarmed us in excitement and in greeting. The Smokejumpers seemed most exited, especially the three boys as they love to play fetch with me. Dipper was also excited to see Dusty.

"Hi guys" greeted Dusty with a smile "How's it been?"

"Very good apart from wildfires" answered Maru.

"And ghosts" added Drip. Dusty and I shared a look.

"Don't mind him. He thinks that he saw a ghost" said Dynamite with a shake of her hood.

"Oh" said Dusty who was still a bit confused.

"Hey Dusty, Belinda" greeted Blade as he approached us.

"Hey Blade" we greeted back with a grin.

"How have you been?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'm fine" answered Blade. Blade didn't seem any to be acting strange or anything.

"That's good" said Dusty who looked slightly relived to her that. It's a good thing that he couldn't see Nick sitting behind him with a goofy look on his face. Nick also seemed very happy to see us. Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary.

"You look tired" Maru said suddenly to me, and that made me start to feel tired all-over again.

"Yea, a bit" I admitted sheepishly. "You would be tired as well if you had been up all day, out of patrol for part of the night and woken up early in the morning." I looked over at Dusty for the last part to emphasize my point.

"What are you doing out on patrol at night" asked Blade with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Are, hade a bit of trouble with a few Mustang colts trying to steal the mares at Propwash" I said with a flick of my ear. "They only try it at night though when everything is quiet. And I was walking not flying."

"Must be fun" said Blackout with a grin.

"No it's not fun if you're constantly chasing them off" I answered with a flick of my left ear.

"They also try to ear the corn that is grown there" added Dusty "I don't do much but watch as Belinda chases them off again and again."

"Well it looks like that you've had your share of fun" laughed Pinecone.

"If you even call it that" I sighed as I lowered my head a bit.

"So what's all this that I hear about a scare during the night" asked Dusty with interest about what was going on.

"Blade saw something during the night" answered Dipper "We didn't see anything but it certainly gave poor Blade a fright." Blade just grunted at that comment.

"Oh do you have any idea what you saw" I asked with growing interest.

"I don't exactly know what I saw" admitted Blade, his expression not fazing. I was surprised that Blade had gotten scared because he always seemed to be fearless leader.

"Well if anything is wandering around I'll catch it" I said with confidence "And you can help too if you like" I said to the rest of the base.

"I'll love to see you catch it" answered Blade with a hint of amusement in his voice. He was probably thinking that I wouldn't catch it, whatever it was. I was actually looking forward to catching whatever it was. Dusty on the other hand looked as if he didn't want to see whatever had scared Blade. If it had scared Blade than it was bound to be really scary.

"It wasn't a bear or a wild animal was it?" asked Dusty out of curiosity.

"Like I said I don't know" answered Blade.

"Well whatever it was I'm gonna catch it" I stated with excitement. The more mysterious it was the better and more interesting the outcome was going to be.

"Good for you" answered Blade as we turned and headed for the hangars. I was already planning traps that I was going to set so that we could catch it but for now I was going to have a word with Nick.

* * *

"So what have you been up to?" I asked Nick once we were alone, out in the forest just behind the hangers.

"Oh nothing much" admitted Nick sheepishly. It seemed as though he didn't give Blade a scare last night.

"So did you give Blade a scare last night" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"No I didn't" answered Nick imminently with a shake of his head. "I was with Windlifter at the time when we heard Blade let out a scream." I flick one ear at that statement. If Nick didn't do it then who did?

"So if you didn't than what did?" I asked since it was taking us back to square one.

"It could have been a wild animal like you said earlier" Nick said thoughtfully. "So how are we going to catch it?" Nick seem very enthusiastic about catching whatever it is.

"Well I was thinking about using basic traps, like ropes, nets, paint and so forth" I said with a grin. "If any are tripped by it then we'll be able to figure out what it is. I I could get a sent then we'll be able to track it down and catch it."

"Good idea" grinned Nick "And once we catch it what will we do with it?" I froze and started to think about it. Nick did have a point there, what were we going to do with it?

"Well find out when we catch it" I stated after a while. "For now let's get to work."

* * *

Later on in the afternoon all the traps had been set up all around the base. The others had watched as Drip, Blackout, Avalanche and I had made ourselves busily as we set them up. Cabbie had watch with amusement as we set them up and I could hear him let out a chuckle every now and then when something went wrong or when something fell over. Dipper, Dusty, Dynamite and Pinecone would laugh every time we tripped over our own traps. Blade just watch with amusement while Windlifter, if he thought anything about it, didn't show any expression.

"Now let's see it get through that" I said with a smirk once we had finished. All the traps were we hidden and I was going to be interesting about what we were going to catch.

"Now we just have to wait" said Drip and settled down and stared out to the forest. "I'm going to watch for it."

"A watched pot never boils" I stated imminently "I've learnt that when you're patent everything comes to you."

"Wise words" said Windlifter before falling silent once more.

"Are you even sure that it'll turn up?" asked Dipper.

"I'm not but I have a funny feeling that it will" I answered with a flick of my ears.

"What if we don't catch it?" asked Blackout uncertainly.

"Well if we can't catch it with traps then we'll have to use live bait" I said with a snicker. That made everyone back away a bit. I looked around at them. "Only if we need to though."

"Yah right" said Drip as he peeked out from behind Cabbie.

"I promise that I wouldn't let you come to any harm" I answered before settling down and closing my eyes. I could feel them staring at me.

"So you're going to sleep?" asked Blackout.

"For now, yes" I answered "I'll hear it if it comes back." And with that said I drifted off into a light sleep. Now we had to wait and see what happens.


End file.
